


A Love To Last A Lifetime

by captainguyliner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainguyliner/pseuds/captainguyliner
Summary: Hi so I'm transferring my old Wattpad Captainswan one shot collection over here so it's easier to maintain, a lot of these are just trashy little one shots, because after all, I am trash. But please enjoy this tooth rotting fluff. And just letting you know that these one shots date back to 2015, and continue into late 2017, I may continue updating if I want, but for now, please enjoy the slowly updated one shots.





	1. Sleeping potion shenanigans (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 4 part one shot collevtion inside of a one shot collection. I know, 15 year old me loooved inception, so here, enjoy I guess.

Emma had been having trouble sleeping over the past few weeks, she had been constantly working late nights at the sheriff's station, she had also been worrying about what villain would try to sabotage her and the rest of Storybrooke's happy endings next, and not to mention that it was hard to sleep with baby Neil in the house, constantly crying. Emma had been trying to look for apartments, but she was just so busy, not with just being a sheriff but with magic training as well, Emma was pretty good with her magic but she wanted to be able to rely wholly on it in a fight, so Regina was giving her lessons and she was not going easy on her.  
******  
Even though Emma was completely exhausted, whenever she would slip under the warm, soft bed sheets, her head was always swimming with thoughts. With the Snow Queen gone who's going to show up next?, which apartment will Henry like best?, will Killian want to live in the apartment with us?, how will Henry deal with that?, was I doing good in magic classes?, Killian looked good today, maybe I should go on another date with him, would Henry mind? Those same thoughts plagued her mind, and always, right as she's about to sleep, and of course, Emma can't rest until she's answered all of those questions.

As Emma stared in the mirror at the sheriff's station bathroom she saw the dark circles under her eyes, that reminded her a bit of Killian's eyes, she would've chuckled if she weren't so sleep deprived. Those bloodshot eyes that stung every time she blinked, her dry mouth still had the bitter after taste of the 107 coffees she'd had in the past three weeks, no matter what she ate or drank after she had the coffee, no matter how many times she brushed her teeth, she could not get rid of the lingering taste of coffee that was helping her stay awake. She didn't even try to cover up the horrible mess that were her eyes as she turned away from the mirror and locked up, heading back to Mary-Margret's, on the cold journey home, without the bug she managed to make it home, huddled up in her red leather jacket, scarf and beanie, she opened the front door, relived to be back in the warmth and hung up her winter wear. "Emma, you don't look so good" Mary-Margret said as she was carrying a steaming mug of hot cocoa over to Henry who was sitting on the couch next to Killian, who had just turned around to face her. "The lass is right love, you look a little worse for wear. Still as beautiful as always though" Emma rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch next to Killian.  
"You look like you haven't slept at all" Mary-Margret's voice was laced with concern.  
"Yeah Emma, when was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" David asked, as he strolled over to Mary Margret's side.   
"Ummm. I don't know, like a few weeks ago" Emma tried to sound nonchalant about it but it didn't work by the audible gasp that came from her mother.  
"Emma! That isn't good at all" Emma hung her head, she couldn't bear to see Mary-Margret stressed over her.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I, can't go to sleep"  
"Having trouble with sleeping love? I knew you were thinking about me" Emma elbowed him in the stomach playfully.   
"Come on Emma, we'll help you get to sleep.  
******  
"I'm not drinking that" Emma said looking at the vile liquid before her.  
"Come on Emma, it'll help you sleep" Emma looked at the cute, floral teacup, which contained a murky yellow liquid, it was a remedy which Mary Margret used to use to get her to fall asleep, and it never failed.   
"It looks like piss" Killian mused, peering over Emma's shoulder and looking at the liquid, emma chuckled silently and Mary- Margret huffed.  
"It's chamomile tea, lemon juice, ground saffron flower, milk and sugar" it didn't sound as bad as it looked, Emma looked up at her mother then down at the disgusting liquid, she let out a nervous sigh. "Okay. I'll give it a go"   
"But remember love, if this doesn't work, we've always got my rum" he took out his flask shaking it a little, Emma smiled, remembering how he managed to always pull that damn thing out at the most serious moments possible.  
"No!" Mary-Margret and David both shouted in unison. Emma picked up the teacup and poured the contents of the cup into her mouth, the sickly sweet taste invaded her mouth, it tasted almost like medicine, she swallowed it and looked around. "I don't feel sleepy at all"  
"Not even a bit?" Mary-Margret asked, Emma shook her head.  
"I have an idea" Henry piped up.  
"What is it kid?" Emma turned to face him.  
"What if I read to you from my book?"  
"Go ahead kid, it won't hurt hurt to try"  
******  
"And Princess Leia and Prince Charles Escaped with the bandit Snow White and Prince Charming, each going their own separate ways, to live their own happily ever afters. The end" Henry closed the story book and looked up at his mother.  
"That was a beautiful story kid, but it didn't seem to have lulling affect on me"   
"Although it did seem to put your parents to sleep" Killian chuckled as Emma and Henry turned to see Mary-Margret and David asleep in their chairs, They suddenly awoke from the laughter of Killian, Emma and Henry.   
"No luck, huh?" David asked Emma.  
"Nope. Not even a bit" David strode across to the lounge Emma was sitting on and gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
"You'll get there" Emma sighed, "plus. You still haven't tried my way yet"  
******  
"Okay, are you comfortable here on the couch?" Emma nodded as David brought a candle over to the side of the couch as well as a warm cup of milk, he handed the cup to Emma and she drank it as he lit the candle.  
"We're going upstairs to sleep... but Hook will be here if you need anything"   
"Aye" Killian nodded towards Emma from where he sat in the chair next to the couch.   
"Good night Emma" there was a slight pause as David turned off the lights "night Hook"  
"Night mate" Killian replied, his grin was highly visible, even with the dim light being omitted from the candle, it was enough to tell the smugness he felt just through that one remark. A few minutes of silence past, dead cold silence, nothing could be heard but the light breathing of Emma and Killian, then he heard it, rustling coming from the couch, it started off steady, he only heard it every ten minutes or so, but then it became more consistent, every two minutes, "can't sleep love?" Killian asked.  
"No" Emma replied grumpily  
"Don't despair love, maybe you'll be able to rest when you're in my arms" Emma chuckled slightly at this, and Killian could see her smile in the dim candle light.  
"This is useless" Emma sat up and blew the candle out, plunging them into darkness, but within seconds Emma's magic reached out and the lights were back on, leaving Hook's face in a mask of shock. "I've been practicing" Emma smiled shyly. She tucked her knees up to her chest.   
"What's wrong love?" Killian had stood up and moved to sit next to Emma on the couch.  
"It's no use, I'm never going to get to sleep, and all I'm going to do is worry Mary-Margret and David, and I don't need to cause them any more stress. They've already got enough on their plate with baby Neil" Emma sighed and looked down at her lap.  
"Don't worry love, we'll cure your insomnia" Emma looked up and met Killian cerulean blue eyes.  
"But how?" Killian cut her off with one of his trademark smiles  
"We still haven't tried my technique yet"  
******  
"Think you're out, in the middle of the ocean, all alone, just floating, peacefully" Emma's breathing was even as her head lay in Killian's lap, he couldn't see her beautiful eyes because they were closed, via his instruction. " listen to the waves crashing against the beach, and the water gently lapping against you" he gently ran his fingers through her hair, and for a few minutes she was completely silent, until Hook accidentally knocked over the candle which made Emma jump up instantly, she sighed frustratedly then.  
"It was working, I could feel it, I was so close to falling asleep"   
"I'm sorry love" she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm just so damn frustrated"  
"Still no luck?" Mary-Margret said, from the top of the stairs, Emma shook her head.  
"I was close though"   
"What's with all the noise down here?" Henry walks down the stairs followed by David.  
"I can't fall asleep" Emma said leaning back against Killian, folding her arms across her chest.  
"What I wouldn't give for a sleeping curse" Mary-Margret joked.  
"That's it, a sleeping potion" Henry said excitedly.  
"No Henry, I was only joking about the sleeping curse"  
"No, not a sleeping curse. A sleeping potion" Emma leaned forward in curiosity. "Regina used to give it to me all the time when I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep"  
"Woah kid do you think this is safe?"  
Emma was now standing, looking urgently at Henry.   
"Yes. Regina gave it to me and I'm completely fine" Emma smiled  
******  
"Okay, so Regina said to put five drops in my hot cocoa and the sleeping potion should kick in in about ten to twenty minutes" Emma said as she sat down on the couch with Killian.  
"I'll get on making the hot cocoa" Mary-Margret rushed to the kitchen  
"Can I have one too lass" Killian piped up from on the couch.  
"Sure Killian" Mary-Margret smiled and placed two mugs on the kitchen counter.  
"I'll put Henry to bed" David said as he and Henry walked up the stairs, Mary-Margret opened the sleeping potion and used the little dropper to pour five drops of the clear liquid into the mug on the right before she began hurriedly rushing around the kitchen again. David walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, but before he left the kitchen he put five drops of the sleeping potion in the mug on the left. Mary-Margret finished making the hot cocoa and walked back upstairs just as Henry came downstairs, he noticed that Emma and Killian were deep in conversation, not wanting to disturb them he scurried over to the kitchen and poured five drops of the sleeping potion into the cup on the left, sneakily grabbed a cookie and hurried up to bed.   
"Oh and Killian, Emma's mug is the mug on the right" Mary-Margret shouted from upstairs, Killian walked over and poured five drops of the sleeping potion and quickly brought Emma's mug over to her, then he brought his and they sat on the couch together sipping their drinks. Once they finished their drinks they placed their mugs on the table, Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, his hook gently placed on her waist. "Regina said that it should take ten to twenty minutes kick in" Emma yawned and her eyelids began to droop, she rested her head on Killian's shoulder as he began to yawn, and soon they both slipped into a peaceful sleep.  
******  
Mary-Margret awoke at nine am the next morning, she showered and dressed as usual, being quiet as to not wake up Emma in her bedroom next door, she walked into the kitchen, preparing her breakfast, but only halfway through making her coffee did she realise that Emma had fallen asleep on top of Killian, they were entangled together on the couch, Emma's head on his chest, his hook on her waist, Killian was snoring softly. Mary-Margret laughed softly, just then Henry entered into the living room "morning grand-" Henry stopped and stared at his mother and her boyfriend asleep on the couch. "She's still asleep? Didn't my mother say that the effects were temporary?" Mary-Margret just shrugged and sipped her coffee, Henry sat down at the kitchen bench just as David walked in.  
"Morning Henry, Morning Mary-" David paused just as he saw Emma and Killian asleep on the couch, he clenched his fists and looked towards Mary-Margret "Wow that stuff is powerful, I only gave her five drops" Mary-Margret put her coffee cup down   
"Wait, but I gave her five drops"   
"So did I" Henry piped up.  
"I put it in the right mug" Mary-Margret looked at her husband and her grandson  
"I put it in the left mug" David admitted,  
"So did I" Henry looked at his grandparents, "and I saw Killian pour some in the right one as well" they all stared at each other in shock, but they heard stirring coming from the couch. Killian's soft snoring was becoming louder, and Emma was muttering something in her sleep, moving slightly on Killian, burrowing further into him.  
"Killian" she murmured against his chest, still sleeping.  
"Hmmmmm love" Killian replied back, both of them still fast asleep, just bordering on the edge of consciousness.  
"I...love...you" Emma murmured, Killian shifted on the couch, pulling Emma closer towards him.   
"I...love you...too" this beautiful exchange of sleep talk was interrupted by more of Killian's snoring.  
"Wow, he really has changed" David crossed his arms against his chest, but the stern features on his face had been replaced by a soft smile. Suddenly more shuffling was heard from the couch as Emma slowly started to wake up, she tugged on Killian's coat lightly "Killian. Killain, wake up" Killian's snoring was interrupted by snorting as he woke up slowly.  
"S-swan, what is it?" He asked, still groggy.   
"Wow, I must've fallen asleep here on the couch" she yawned and stretched her arms.  
"Why is there a liquid on my shirt?" Killian tugged at his shirt.  
"Ummm. Sorry, I may have drawled on your shirt" Emma blushed a little bit and Killian chuckled.  
"You can make up for it by giving me a kiss" Emma chuckled.  
"Hmmmm, if only I could pay for everything with kisses"  
"Then I'd be the richest man alive" Emma and Killian leaned in, their lips were about to touch just as David cleared his throat, Emma and Killian turned to see David, Mary-Margret and Henry standing at the kitchen counter, David with a stern expression, Mary-Margret awkwardly sipping her coffee, and Henry just sitting there, his mouth slightly agape. Emma's cheeks blushed a bright red and Killian's arm didn't disentangle itself from Emma's waist.  
"Morning mate, lass, lad" Killian said, grinning like a fool" they suffered through an awkward silence before Mary-Margret finally piped up   
"We may have all umm accidentally put a bit too much sleeping potion in both of your hot cocoa's" she looked awkwardly down at her coffee.  
"Wait lass, you said both of our hot cocoa's?" Killian asked, stretching, his shirt riding up slightly, showing the toned muscle beneath, Emma started blushing and David cleared his throat.  
"Yeah that may have been our fault" he said motioning towards Henry, who was still a little in shock.  
"Well Emma, how'd you uh sleep" Emma looked at Killian then back at her mother.  
"Pretty good. Better than good. Great actually" she admitted stifling a yawn, the effects of the potion still lingering slightly.  
"Mum"  
"Yeah kid" Emma looked at Henry.  
"Is Killian going to be moving in with us?" He asked excitedly, he had taken a real liking to the pirate and saw him as a father figure. Emma looked up at Killian, still entangled with her and then back at Henry.  
"If he likes" Emma stated, Henry looked at Killian,  
"Aye, lad" Henry smiled and engulfed his mother and Killian in a hug.  
"We're gonna be a family" Henry said quietly.


	2. Pizza ice cream and stomach aches (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second part of the 4 part one shot collection

It had been a few hours since the effects of the sleeping potion fully wore off Killian and Emma, and along with Henry, they were now out looking for apartments. They were now onto their tenth apartment, and with no luck so far, Killian and Emma wanted something a bit bigger, incase they wished to make their family bigger, and Henry wanted something close to Regina's house and to Mary-Margret's, and none of the apartments that they had looked at so far had fitted those requirements, Killian and Emma were now bringing Henry over to Regina's where he was going to stay for the rest of the week. As they knock on the door Regina opens it and Henry rushes in and dumps his bag in his room and starts putting back his stuff. "And what could I do for you miss Swan?" Regina asked, leaning lazily against her doorframe.  
"I was wondering if you had any more of that sleeping potion. I still feel... awake. And I'd like to have it in my own reach just in case I have another moment like this"   
"Of course miss Swan, just let me put it in a to-go cup for you" she says sarcastically as she saunters off into the house, leaving the door open for Killian and Emma to enter. "Here," she hands Emma a vial of the clear liquid, "there's enough for a week in here, even if captain guyliner wants to have some as well. But if you meet me tomorrow, I'll have an emergency jar for you, it should last you a year" she handed over the vial and Emma put it in her pocket.  
"Thanks Regina" she looked at Emma, all the traces of sarcasm gone.  
"You really scared Henry last night, and your rag tag team of do gooders too, why were they so worried about you not sleeping, how bad did you let it get?" Emma looked up at Regina.  
"Well, I hadn't slept in weeks" even Regina gasped now,  
"That is not good Emma, you're lucky your magic didn't go ballistic" Emma hung her head. "So, what did the sheriff have to say to this?"  
"He's putting me on two weeks of bed rest, which means two weeks of apartment hunting" Emma said, lacing her and Killian's hands together. Regina made a vomit hand gesture but then she went serious.  
"The least I could do for you is magic you up an apartment"   
"There's no need to do that Regina" Emma said smiling at her friend.  
"Yes. There is. Now just shut up and take my offer, before I change my mind" Emma stepped forward.  
"You'd really do that for us?" She asked.  
"Yes. It's the least I can do" Killian nodded his thanks and Emma hugged Regina, "now hurry off, it should be ready for you tomorrow. Oh, and I'll make sure to tell Henry the good news" and with that Killian and Emma were walking back to Mary-Margrets.

******  
"That's very nice of Regina" Mary-Margret said, holding the coffee mug close to her, Killian and Emma held hands under the table,   
"Yeah, she said that it'd be ready for us tomorrow" Mary-Margret smiled and started fetching baby Neil's bottle, "Are you sure that David doesn't need any-"  
"He's fine! And plus you're on sick leave missy. Enjoy it Emma, I don't know you and Killian can prepare the new house, rest, just relax. It's not everyday you get a holiday" Emma smiled, her mother was right. "Oh, and Emma. Your father and I are going out tonight, we're getting Ruby to babysit Neil, so it'll just be you and Hook. Is that okay?"   
"Yeah, Killian and I will just put on a movie and order take in, something like that" Mary-Margret smiled, "Now you go out and enjoy it mum, what you've only got two hours till your date"  
"My my is that the time, I better start getting ready" as Mary-Margret rushed frantically around the house, trying to get ready for her date with David, Hook and Emma took up snuggling on the couch.  
"What do you think Regina's doing with the apartment?" Killian asked Emma, as he stroked a lock of her light blonde hair with his hook.  
"I don't know, but I trust her" they fell into a comfortable silence, filling it with sweet kisses every now and then.  
"Do you ever think about getting married?" Killian asked her quietly, she planted a kiss on his cheek gently.  
"I do. Sometimes. I think about our future, I think how happy we'd be. But I just don't like big fusses being thrown over a wedding, I'd rather skip the whole thing and just do the rings" Emma said facing, Killian placed a gentle kiss on her lips.   
"Really?" Killian asked.  
"Yeah. I'd rather just you know, cut the whole ceremony crap, you know?"  
"Yeah I understand" Killian replied quietly, his voice soft and sweet. "You'd rather just be content with the fact that we love each other" Emma smiled  
"And plus I'm not a dress person" Killian laughed and kissed her.  
"Are you guys sure you're gonna be okay?" Mary-Margret asked, as she was about to leave the apartment.   
"Yes, for the millionth time, we're absolutely fine"  
"Good" Mary-Margret replied,  
"Now go have fun" Emma laughed.  
"Don't forget to have fun as well Emma"   
"I'll make sure of it" Killian added in, Mary-Margret laughed,  
"We won't be back till lunchtime tomorrow, okay?" Emma nodded,  
"Okay, now go" Mary-Margret smiled and closed the door behind her.

******   
"So what's this food?" Killian asked Emma as she carried over the warm box of Pizza.  
"It's pizza, it's one of the most delicious foods on the planet" she set the box down in front of them and opened it, she took a slice out and bit into it,  
"You eat it like this" she said through a mouthful of pizza, Killian laughed and grabbed a slice, taking a bite for himself.   
"Mmmmmm, this is delicious" Killian grinned and finished off his slice. Two hours later and two boxes of pizza later (which Killian mostly ate) they were both lazily spread across the couch watching a movie on the 'magic box'   
"Oooh, I'm so full" Killian groaned, "my stomach doesn't feel good" Killian said rubbing his stomach lightly, Emma chuckled lightly,  
"Damn right your stomach shouldn't feel good, you ate most of the god damn pizza. I think I only got five slices"  
"But it was so good" he looked at Emma and she laughed,  
"Well I'm still hungry, because somebody ate most of the pizza. So I'm gonna get some ice cream" Emma sprang up from her spot on the couch and walked over to the kitchen, pulling out a tub of ice cream and two spoons.  
"What's ice cream?" Killian asked, "The young lad seems to always be talking about it. Didn't the snow queen sell it?" Emma laughed.  
"Well Killian, you better loosen that belt of yours, because this is gonna rock your tastebuds" she sat back down next to him and handed him a spoon, a good half an hour later they had finished the whole tub of ice cream, this time Emma managed to get the most out of it though. "That was a bad idea" Killian said, as he lounged back on the couch,  
"Why, didn't you like it? Because it definitely looked like you did" Emma smiled,  
"My stomach is in an immense amount of pain right now" Killian said, clutching his stomach, Emma laughed at this. "This is no laughing matter Swan, I feel like I've just been punched in the stomach" he clutched his stomach a little tighter,  
"You my friend, have a stomach ache" Killian looked up at Emma.  
"What's that?"   
"It means that your stomach's trying to tell you that you ate too much" Killian clutched his stomach tighter.  
"Are you trying to fatten me up woman?" He cocked an eyebrow which made Emma giggle,   
"Maybe"  
"How do I make it stop?" He asked as his stomach rumbled, causing Emma to laugh at how Killian was overreacting to a stomach ache, he reminded her of a little kid.  
"By sleeping it off" he looked up at her,  
"I possibly can't sleep while my stomach's in this pain" he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, eyes she couldn't refuse.   
"Would you like some of my sleeping potion?" He nodded and trotted upstairs, she grabbed them both glasses of water and poured just a little over five drops into each glass, Killian was already dressed for bed and laying in her bed, she gave him his glass of water while she quickly changed and drank hers, before hopping in bed and she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

******  
It was around lunchtime when Mary-Margret and David entered their apartment, expecting to find Emma and Killian wide awake and chatting in the lounge room but were surprised to find it empty.   
"Emma?" Mary-Margret called out, there was no reply, "Killian?" Again, no answer. Mary-Margret and David began to worry, but worry they not, because Emma and Killian were fast asleep in Emma's bed, her phone on her bedside table buzzed to life with another call from Regina, she had already missed fifteen of them, and Regina was beginning to wonder why she wasn't picking up, it definitely wasn't because the phone was on silent, because Emma never left her phone on silent. Mary-Margret and David, hearing Emma's phone, decided to go upstairs and look for the phone, they opened Emma's bedroom door to see Emma fast asleep, right next to Killian, who, unlike last night, was snoring loudly, and he had an arm draped across Emma. Emma's phone blared to life again violently, her ringtone on full blast, Mary-Margret wondered how they were sleeping through this, she made her way over to the bedside table, and next to Emma's phone were two glasses, it all made sense now, they'd had the sleeping potion again. Mary-Margret grabbed Emma's phone and answered it whilst David glared angrily at Killian lying in his daughter's bed, with his hook on the bedside table near Emma's phone.  
"Hello Regina" Mary-Margret answered.  
"Oh, It's you. Where's your daughter and the pirate?" Regina asked, annoyance clear in her tone, "I've been trying to ring them all morning, both of them" Mary-Margret cast a glance at the sleeping couple then spoke into the phone.  
"They've been asleep" Regina paused for a moment, so many snarky remarks were right on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to be said, but she decided against them.  
"Well just tell Sleeping Beauty and Sleepy over there that when they wake up they can visit their new apartment at this address" Mary-Margret began scribbling down the address before hanging up the phone and leaving the bedroom quietly. After a few hours, David had just returned with lunch when Hook's snoring finally ceased, a slight shuffling could be heard and then Emma and Killian descended the stairs.  
"Morning sleepy heads" Mary-Margret smiled as David placed the takeaway bag on the table, Emma stifled a yawn.  
"We didn't expect you back so soon, what time is it?" Emma and Killian walked over to sit at the table, still in their pyjamas.   
"Four pm" Emma's head shot up.  
"Shit. We slept in really late. We were supposed to meet-"   
"We spoke to Regina and everything's fine," Mary-Margret cut her off, "she left the address of the new place for you to check it out later. And don't be sorry, I'm glad to see you guys happy and resting, it's about time the saviour got a break" Emma laughed at that.  
"So what's for breakfast? I mean lunch?" David pulled the box out of the bag and placed it on the table.  
"Pizza" at this Killian's head shot up and his eyes went wide, Emma laughed at Killian's reaction and leant forward to grab a slice.  
"What's wrong Captain, can't hold your pizza?" She asked cockily, he stared at the pizza then back at her,  
"No, not only can I hold it, but I bet you that you can't hold it better than I did"  
"You're on" Emma smirked. Two boxes of pizza, a tub of ice cream and an aspirin later it was now Emma who was clutching her stomach in pain. "I should've never have agreed to your stupid bet" Emma groaned,  
"Ah, come on Swan, it's just a stomach ache" she poked her tongue out and then took a swig of the water that Killian had fetched her.  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked as Killian sat down on the couch beside her, pulling her into his lap.  
"If it means that I get to take care of you. Then yes" Emma smiled and kissed Killian sweetly, she pulled back and rested her head on his chest another knot twisted in her stomach, "and I get to rub it in your face a little" she punched his shoulder and he laughed.   
"Did you tell Regina that we'd come by tomorrow?"  
"Yes I did, I used my very own talking phone, are you proud of me?" Emma laughed,  
"Look at you, my twenty first century man" she laughed and planted a kiss on his lips before clutching her stomach in pain. "I shouldn't have eaten those two boxes of pizza by myself" she rubbed her stomach which was now gurgling.  
"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive Swan, two bloody boxes of pizza" he chuckled,  
"Don't forget the ice cream tub as well" he smiled and kissed her  
"Right, can't forget the ice cream" at that moment her parents walked in and she clutched her stomach in pain again.  
"remind me again, why can't we just ask Regina for one of her remedies?" Emma groaned.  
"Because. We're teaching you a lesson, never get into stupid bets with pirates, or you'll suffer the consequences" David piped up before going to check on Neil.  
"I think he's warming up to me" Killian grinned and Emma jabbed him in the stomach.  
"Here you go sweetie" Mary-Margret passed her a glass of water and an aspirin, she took it in one go and her stomach felt a little better.  
"thanks mum"  
"Don't worry Emma"


	3. Home cooked pasta (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is part 3 of the the 4 part one shot colletion.

Emma woke up to the warm sun shining down on her and Killian, she could finally sleep properly without the potion, the soft sound of Killian snoring next to her was making her laugh, which caused a stirring from Killian.  
"Morning love" Killian said whilst yawning,  
"Morning" Emma replied, Killian pulled Emma tight against him and pressed his lips against hers, their lips moved in sync, Emma smiled against his lips. "Easy tiger, we have company downstairs" Killian placed a gentle kiss to Emma's lips before running his hook through her hair. "I'm actually enjoying having time off" Emma laughed.  
"Well that's because I'm here to entertain you" he wiggled his eyebrows and Emma elbowed him playfully.  
"All in good time" she said hopping out of bed, "first we have to check out the new apartment"

******  
"Morning Emma. Morning Killian" Mary-Margret smiled gleefully over her coffee cup, Emma and Killian sat down at the kitchen bench where two plates were laid in front of them.  
"Morning mum" Emma smiled before biting into the piece of toast in front of her.  
"Morning lass" Killian said whilst eating his breakfast.  
"Are you going to check out the apartment today" Emma nodded, still busy eating her breakfast. "I'm gonna miss you Emma. And you too Killian. It's just not going to be the same without you" Mary-Margret said whilst she hugged both Emma and Hook.  
"Woah, mum. We're not going to live there till Henry's back with us. We're just moving our stuff in today" Mary-Margret looked at Emma then at Killian,  
"Really" Emma nodded and Mary-Margret smiled, but then she quickly hurried around the kitchen preparing Neil's baby stuff. "I've gotta go for our mummy and me class, but I should be back before you guys are, so call if you need anything" Mary-Margret smiled and then she was out the door.   
"Swan," Emma looked at Killian, "you know how the other day we were talking about marriage, and you said that you didn't want to make a big fuss over it," Emma nodded, still looking at Killian, she was beginning to feel a little nervous. "well, I feel like now would be a great time to give you this" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I know you didn't want to make a big fuss over it," Killian bent down on one knee, looking up at Emma , "Emma Swan, I wanted to show you just how much I loved you, so I decided to cut all the romantic crap and just decided on asking you to be my wife" He smiled up at Emma, "Emma, will you become Emma Jones?" He held out the the gold ring, a diamond sat in the centre, surrounded by sparkling rubies, the ring winked up at Emma.  
"Yes" Emma smiled as Killian slipped on the ring, Emma tugged on the collar of Killian's coat, pulling him to her as she crashed her lips against his, they separated for air and Emma looked at Killian. "No wedding?" She asked.  
"If that's what you want" Killian replied.  
"You're the best" she kissed him again, this time a bit sweeter, this time it was Killian who pulled back, worry swam in his cerulean eyes.  
"How are we gonna tell your parents"  
"Leave that to me" Emma said bravely as they started to get ready.

******  
"Wow. Regina really did something here" Emma breathed out as Killian and her walked through their massive new apartment, it had a large living room, an amazing kitchen, a dining room, two spare rooms, two bathrooms, four bedrooms and a patio.  
"This is amazing" Killian was at a loss for words. "I can't wait to live here" Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Killian's neck, kissing him gently.  
"We will. Soon" she smiled and pecked his lips. "Now are you gonna help me with these boxes or what?" Killian laughed and tried his best to pick up one of the few boxes of Emma's belongings and carried them to the master bedroom. After they finished unboxing they drove Emma's bug back to Mary-Margret's where they found David and Mary-Margret unpacking a bag from Granny's.  
"Good. You're just in time" Mary-Margret smiled as Emma and Killian sat down at the table, Emma nudged Killian gently under the table and she cleared her throat.  
"Killian and I are engaged" the whole table went silent and Emma and Killian were practically squirming in their seats.  
"Oh honey, that's great news" Mary-Margret quickly hugged Emma and Killian, who were still tense, but less so, they looked over to David who was just staring, with his mouth agape, Mary-Margret nudged him and he shook his head to clear his mind.  
"Oh-umm-that's... great news" David stuttered, Emma smiled, it was probably going to be the best response she could get.  
"So when's the wedding?" Mary-Margret asked excitedly.  
"We're not having one" Mary-Margret's face fell in disappointment. "We decided that we didn't want anything big or fancy, so we just decided on the ring" Mary-Margret smiled sadly.  
"As long as you're happy, then so am I" she hugged both Killian and Emma, then motioned for David who sighed in defeat and hugged them both. A few hours later Emma and Killian were snuggled up on the couch together, they had just finished dinner and were sharing Killian's flask of rum, and making out whilst Mary-Margret and David were putting baby Neil to bed.  
"How about you and I go upstairs?" Killian raised an eyebrow at Emma and she laughed kissing him sweetly.  
"We can't, my parent's will be in the room next to us, they'll hear us" Killian kissed Emma's lips, his mouth tasted of rum, not enough to be overpowering, but just enough to be nice.  
"Not if they're sleeping" Killian replied,  
"That's it" Emma grinned, "We could pour some sleeping potion in their drinks. Killian you're a genius" she kissed his lips one more time before getting up.  
"mum, dad, I'm making hot cocoa, do you guys want some?" They both replied with yeses, and Emma got to work making their hot cocoa, once finished she poured 5 drops of the sleeping potion into each of their mugs and brought them up to her parents. She walked back downstairs, hearing her parents steady breaths, meaning they were asleep she was abruptly stopped by walking into Killian's chest, she stared up at him as he smirked down at her.  
"Now m'lady" he picked her up and did his best to carry her bridal style "this is where the real fun begins"

******  
Mary-Margret and David had woken up an hour ago and were now sitting at the kitchen bench chatting quietly over breakfast, their conversation was interrupted by the giggling of Emma and the chatter of Killian, they walked into the kitchen and sat at the bench happily. "Morning" Emma smiled happily as David placed a plate of breakfast in front of her, Mary-Margret had never seen Emma this perky before, she scanned Emma and noticed that her pyjama shirt was buttoned incorrectly and she began to giggle as David turned around to finish making Hook's breakfast. Emma looked curiously at her mother, why in the hell is she giggling, Mary-Margret motioned to Emma's incorrectly buttoned pyjama shirt, and she immediately began buttoning it up correctly. David placed a plate in front of Killian who thanked David and began eating hungrily.  
"Don't forget that Regina's dropping Henry off for lunch today" Mary-Margret reminded Emma as she put her dirty plate in the dishwasher.  
"Yeah, we're gonna show him the new apartment today" Emma said taking a swig of her coffee  
"I can't wait for the lad to see his new room, Regina really did a wonder on that one" Killian says as he bites off a strip of bacon   
"Yeah, it looks exactly like his room at Regina's" this time it was Emma who spoke up, with a mouthful of food.  
"So is he going to be staying at your place more often?" Mary-Margret asks over the rim of her cup.  
"Yeah, Regina and Robin wanted a little time alone with Roland for a while, and plus Henry wanted to get used to living in the new house"   
"I hope he likes the new house" David quips in  
"Oh mate, he will"   
******

"Wow mum! This place is amazing!" Henry says as he dumps his duffel bag on the floor he quickly does a loop around the house before coming back and hugging both Emma and Killian.  
"Don't thank us lad, thank your other mother, she was the one that made it for us" Killian says cheerfully as he ruffles the boy's hair, Henry smiles and quickly fixes his hair before picking up his bag and dropping it in his room. "What am I going to do now that I have you all to myself every minute of every day?" Killian quirks an eyebrow at the blonde as he slips his arms around her waist and tugs her against him.  
"Easy there tiger. You have me all day every day... at least till I'm off bed rest," she states, deflating Killian's mood slightly. "And Henry's going to be around a lot more than usual, we don't want to scare the poor kid" she says, blushing at the thought. Killian places a soft, easy kiss on her lips   
"I understand love, but it still won't stop me from showing my affection towards you" Emma smiled at this note, she finally had what she had dreamed of all those years ago in the foster system; a whole and complete family. She finally had a kid who loved her, she found her over protective parents, her adorable young brother, and her pirate, who would die a thousand deaths, just to ensure her safety, she was really going to enjoy this new house.

******

Henry sat at the kitchen island, watching as Emma taught Killian how to cook using modern technology, considering the infamous Captain Hook had never cooked a meal in his life before this was a feat in itself, let alone braving the new technologies of the modern world, which Killian was surprisingly good at, you know, for someone who never grew up using it. Emma had warned to have Granny's on speed dial when... she meant just in case Killian's cooking turned out as expected, it had only been a week and Emma and Henry knew the layout of the kitchen as if it were the palm of their hand, where as the pirate seemed to have trouble finding things... let alone remembering what they were and what they were used for, but with Emma's help, he was getting better. Henry had to hide his snickers as Emma was teaching him how to make pasta, she showed him how open the packet of bowties (at Henry's request) and how to cook them, then how to drain them, and how to make the sauce from scratch (because that was what Emma was craving at the moment, home made pasta sauce) and how to combine the two neatly. So far the pirate was doing exceptionally well for who he was... a one handed pirate who has never cooked a meal in his life before, and has no idea how to use technology, he had managed to cook the pasta, with only a minor burn to his good hand when the boiling water splashed out of the pot and onto his hand, and with the colourful language of a sailor, he had treated his wound and moved onto the pasta sauce. Emma had done most of the mixing and measuring on that part, she let him stick to the slicing, and of course he insisted on using his hook to cut the tomatoes, and once the sauce was made she showed him how to heat it up, and she helped him pour it in with the pasta, into each of their bowls. Surprisingly, this hadn't failed like their past cooking lessons, Emma smiled as Henry reluctantly took a bite of his meal, but then he smiled and started eating ravenously, savouring the gourmet flavour, Emma turned to her husband (they had told Henry, who was delighted of course) and placed a hand on his chest before leaning in to kiss him "well look at that, Henry approves of your meal" the bastard smirked at her,  
"Well of course he does, my culinary skills are amazing" he smiles and places a more heated kiss against her lips.  
"Guys, if you're gonna... do that, could you do that somewhere else. Or just sit down and eat your pasta and then continue" Henry says through a mouth full of pasta, the couple sit down at the table and dig in happily to their home cooked meal, chattering merrily, as if they were a generic family out of a generic sitcom... except they weren't.


	4. Secrets and overreactions  (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, last part to 4 part one shot collection

It had been a good two months since Killian's breakthrough in cooking, as Emma and Henry liked to call it, and ever since then he's been cooking both his son and wife meals (with their guidance of course) and it was blissful, with Henry at school, and going over to stay at Regina's every third week, and with Emma finally off of bed rest and working again, it was nice. But all that happiness had to come crashing down somehow, it all started when Emma caught what she thought was a cold, but then she believed it to be the flu. It had been a cold Winter in StoryBrooke and Emma had suffered the consequences, runny nose, watery eyes, stuffy head, all the usual cold symptoms, but one morning as Emma lay wrapped up in Killian's arms, the tissue box laying discarded at the foot of the bed she woke up, feeling the insides of her stomach twist and turn, as if she were on a carnival ride, a few moments of that sickening sensation and she was up and running for the toilet. Killian awoke to the sound of his wife's retching into the toilet, he quickly jumped out of bed and rushed after her, right by her side to comfort her. Once she was finished emptying the contents of her stomach, her fever rose slightly and she felt tired, as if all the energy had just been sucked out of her. "Hey, you don't look too good" the pirate said as he brushed a sweaty strand of hair off off of her face. "I think you may have the flu" Emma only nodded, too week to respond any other way, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to bed "have a rest love, you'll feel better after your slumber" he says as he tucks her under the blankets.   
"Just make sure to wake me before nine" Emma croaks out, her voice merely a whisper, "I can't be late for work" her eyelids droop with exhaustion and Killian kisses her forehead as she slowly drifts off to sleep

******

When Emma awoke again it definitely wasn't nine in the morning, she looked around her to find Killian's side of the bed empty and she arose quickly, instantly regretting it, still feeling a little dizzy, but once she ruled out the feeling of vomiting again, she deemed she was well enough to venture outside of the bedroom. She walked through the bright sun lit halls to find Killian busying himself in the kitchen "I told you to wake me up at nine" Emma said as she placed a kiss on her husband's lips, soft, gentle and delicate.   
"Well love, you certainly needed the rest, and plus I rang your father and told him you wouldn't be coming in for work today" Emma smiled at how thoughtful her pirate was, he had already called her father, allowing her to have the day off. "How will I ever repay you for such a deed?" Killian, who was still busying himself in the kitchen, stuck out his cheek, signalling for a peck on the cheek "A peck on the cheek will do perfectly love" the bastard grinned smugly and Emma strode over to him, and instead of pecking him on the cheek, she took his head in her hands and smashed her lips roughly against his. Killian, quite shocked at the forcefulness of the kiss took a while to respond, but when he did, it was equally as forceful and passionate. He ran his fingers through her hair, and rested his hook on her waist as they moulded their mouths together, Killian's afternoon snack for Henry, completely forgotten, sitting abandoned at the kitchen bench. Emma wrapped her legs around Killian's hips and he started moving then towards the couch, forgetting that Henry was due home anytime now from school. As he continued to move them toward the couch, whilst still furiously making out with his wife he reached the general area of the couch when his foot got snagged on the rug, sending him and Emma tumbling to the ground. Emma laughed as she lay on top of her husband, Killian had repositioned themselves mid fall, so that he would take all of the impact, leaving Emma to land softly on top of him. Soon Killian joined in, laughing with his wife, before long they were making out again, that's when the front door flung open and Henry burst in "Mum! Dad! I'm h-" Henry stopped mid sentence to evaluate the scene in front of him. There was an awkward silence before the boy finally spoke up "look, I don't even wanna know" he quickly tried to sidestep both of his embarrassed parents who were still on the floor and he rushed into his room. Killian helped Emma off the floor "you finish making his snack and I'll go talk to him" the pirate said, looking at his saviour, she just nodded, still blushing furiously from what Henry had just witnessed. Killian strode into Henry's room and sat down next to him "Sorry Lad, we didn't mean to frighten you" Killian said to Henry, who couldn't quite meet his eye "Look... I'm-ugh used to you and mum's displays of affection, but could you at least please keep that stuff to the bedroom" Henry spat out, twiddling with his thumbs. Killian laughed, a hearty chuckle, and Henry finally met his father's eyes, confused at why he was laughing. "I promise we weren't doing anything more than usual lad" Killian tousled his son's dark hair "your mother and I were just kissing," he made a point to emphasise that "when we tripped over and fell, and we were laughing so much that we started kissing again" Henry had read many comic books where stuff like this had happened, and if they were safe for teenagers, then he was fine with this. "Okay, I'm sorry I overreacted" Henry apologised solemnly. "It's okay lad" Killian hugged Henry tightly to him "I would've done the same, we were in a very compromising position" now it was time for both boys to laugh. "How about we go out and have that afternoon snack of yours?" Henry smiled and dashed out of his room and towards the kitchen, where Emma was just dishing up his afternoon snack.

******

It had been another week of Emma throwing up each morning, and Killian had had enough. Emma refused to see Dr. Whale, claiming it was just a stomach bug, and that it'd pass. And she always told him to wake her up at nine for work, which he never did, David was beging to think that Emma was just calling in sick days to spend with Killian. Emma currently lay asleep in his arms, and just as expected the doorbell rings, making Emma stir in his arms, not even two minutes later Regina appears in the doorway of their bedroom "you were right Killian, she does look terrible" Emma rubbed her eyes open and stared at Regina, sleep still clinging to her as she struggled to find reason as to why Regina was in their apartment. Then it dawned on her, Killian had called her to use her magic to see what was wrong with her. Emma, who was still laying on Killian's chest, turned around and gave him 'the look', Henry had come up with the name. One night when they were having dinner, Killian had managed to piss Emma off enough (after a long days work of course) that instead of yelling at her beloved husband, she just pinched the bridge of her nose, and turned her bead to glare at him. This one look could make any pirate captain get down on his knees and beg for mercy, imagine what it did for the fearsome Captain Hook, and that's when, Henry seeing Killian trapped there, squirming under his mother's gaze, that he jokingly named it 'the look' instantly lightening the mood. Right now there was no Henry to lighten the mood, only Emma staring at Killian, who was almost hanging his head in shame, and Regina who was standing in the doorway. "Look Emma. Don't be mad at Captain Guyliner, when he called me, he was genuinely worried about you. So you can be mad at him later, but right now, I'm going to see what's wrong with you, and then I'm going to go home" Emma sat up defeatedly, looking at her friend "fine" she huffed, "now that's a good Emma" It was around seven in the morning when they all walked into the kitchen, and Emma sat up on the bench, Regina walked over to her bag and pulled out a potion, "here, drink this" Emma did as she was told, downing the purple liquid, she had made sure to bring her vomit bucket with her just in case she was feeling queasy. Nothing seemed to happen, but then Regina summoned a purple ball of light, it emitted brightly in her hands, she ran it other Emma's body, watching carefully for only a sign that she could see. Once finished Regina chuckled, causing Emma and Killian to exchange confused glances, when suddenly she turned to Killian "well, haven't you been busy" Killian looked at Regina, even more confused than before. Regina turned towards Emma, "Emma, there's nothing wrong with you..." The way Regina said that sentence just showed there was more "but?" Emma prompted, and finally after what felt like forever, Regina finally spoke, "Emma. You're pregnant" both husband and wife stood there dumbfounded, staring at Regina. It was silent for a long while before finally Emma spoke up "when. But how?" Killian had strode over to Emma and lifted her off the bench, his smile spreading wide across his face. "You're roughly two months along" Emma, who was now enveloped in Killian's arms, was trying to think back to when this could've happened, they were usually quite careful when it came to this, then it dawned on both of them, they turned to face each other, both exclaiming "pasta night" and then laughing. "Ewww. Gross" could be heard from the door way of the kitchen, all adults turned to see Henry standing there, who was now making his way over to Emma, who enveloped him in her arms "how much of that did you hear?" She asked him hugging him tightly "all of it" he admitted, Emma hugged him tighter "poor kid" she whispered into his ear before he backed away smiling. "Does this mean I get a little sibling?" Emma looked taken aback at Henry, "you're not grossed out, or angry?" She asked, looking at the beaming Henry "I'm a little grossed out, but no I'm not angry" Emma looked to Killian who was grinning wildly, then back to her son, she pulled them both into a bone crushing hug "then yeah, I guess your getting a little sibling"

******

"I don't want to tell my parents just yet," Emma, Killian, Henry and Regina sat at the kitchen table, all sipping mugs of hot cocoa "you know how they can get" all four of them nodded in agreement "and plus, Snow can't keep a secret, imagine if you told her, the whole town would know" Emma winced at that, she just wanted her quiet little happily ever after out of the prying eyes of the public. "Okay, you guys have to promise not to tell" all of them agreed "Emma you have to promise to go back to work and act normal until you're ready to tell them" Emma nodded in agreement to Regina's demand "and Henry, make sure to never speak about this outside of our house, or Regina's. Okay?" He nodded in agreement and they all sat there silently sipping their hot beverages. Killian looked to Emma, who reached out and took his hand reassuringly and nodded, encouraging him to go forth "Regina, Emma and I were both wondering, if you could be our child's godmother" Regina almost cried in happiness, she had never been asked to be a godmother before, and now that she had, she'd make sure to spoil that child rotten, not that their parents wouldn't though.


	5. baby fever (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set post season 6, Neal is 3, Emma and Killian are now married, just like they will be in the musical episode!!!! all dead characters will stay dead, all living characters will remain living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a 2 part one shot collection that I actually really enjoy.

Emma had almost forgotten that she had agreed to watch her three year old brother, whilst her parents spent their wedding anniversary together, David had told Emma that Mary Margaret and him would be spending the day on a romantic cruise around the harbour, then followed by a romantic lunch, all before they pick Neal up in time for dinner, it was their tradition. So when Emma awoke to a loud knocking on her door, it should've been no surprise, she groaned and rolled over to inspect her alarm clock, which read 7 am, she attempted to hoist herself out of bed, but a certain pirate's arm was wrapped around her waist, stopping her from moving. "No Swan," he groaned. "Stay" Emma laughed as she untangled herself from Killian's arm, throwing her bathrobe on as she did so "I've gotta check who's busting our door down" Emma padded softly over to the door of their bedroom before turning back to admire her half asleep husband who was buried beneath the fluffy duvet and a pillow. "Please make that infernal knocking stop" Emma chuckled as she made her way down the stairs and opened to door to unveil David with an energetic looking Neal at his feet.

"Hey..." Emma stared between the two, trying to figure out why they were standing on her doorstep, and why David was holding Neal's travel bag. "Did we wake you Emma?" David asked concerned "Yeah, it was date night last night, so we planned on having a sleep in this morning" David smiled, he had long since lost the hostility towards his son in law, and he too often knew that it was hard to catch a quiet moment in this town, so he smiled at the fact that his daughter was making the most of this one. "I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep in, but I'm just here to drop Neal off. Don't want to keep Snow waiting" Emma's jaw dropped immediately "Crap. That was today" She instantly facepalmed, Emma had agreed last week to babysit her brother whilst her parents went out on their date, the rum last night must've really worked wonders on her. "I could ask Belle if she'd like to babysit Neal" David added in quickly, Emma rubbed her head, which was a little sore from the lasting effects of last nights rum. She felt absolutely terrible that she'd forgotten all about today, and she felt even worse that her father was trying to fix her mistake. "No it's all good dad, I've got Neal, go have fun with mum" David looked worriedly at Emma who took her brother's hand, and his travel bag. "Are you sure Emma?"

"Yes! Now go have fun. Neal will be fine"

Emma closed the front door as David retreated down the front steps and back into his car. "Hey Emmy" Neal smiled a toothy grin up at his big sister, who yawned before replying. "Hey little man. You wanna see Killian?" her brother grinned at the mere mention of her husband, the kid loved Killian, especially because he was a pirate. With an excitement that Emma would never understand, Neal practically bounced up the staircase and bolted straight for Emma and Killian's room, when Emma arrived there, Neal had already pounced on Killian, waking him from his half sleep "Killy!" The boy screamed merrily. Killian, slightly startled, took a moment to adjust to the new addition to the bedroom, but he regained his composure and smiled at the boy. "Ahhhh my young prince" Killian swept into a mock bow. "What are you doing in our room lad?" Neal hugged Killian tight, his naked torso warm against the child. Emma answered this question, clearly noting that it was meant for her "I forgot that we had babysitting duties today. It's mum and dad's anniversary" Killian nodded in understanding before yawning again.

Emma, still tired (and slightly hungover) slipped into bed so that Neal was between her and Killian. "Now Neal, how about we all take a nap"   
"Sounds like a plan to me" Killian smiled lazily as he closed his eyes.  
"I don wanna twake a nwap" Neal pouted at his big sister "I wanna pway" he crossed his arms. Emma smiled through half-lidded eyes "Can we play in half an hour?"   
"No!" The three year old crossed his arms stubbornly "pway now!" Emma groaned "Nice try love. You go shower while I make breakfast" Emma pecked Killian's cheek softly and ruffled her brother's hair before walking into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. "Now my young prince, does pancakes sound like a royal breakfast?" Neal grinned and hugged Killian "come on lad, better hurry, we want them to be ready for when Emma comes down" Neal raced down the stairs, leaving Killian who was still clad in rumpled pyjama bottoms and bed head, chasing after him. "Woah lad slow down, I'm not as young as I was 200 years ago" Killian struggled to catch his breath as Neal bounced around the kitchen, curiously inspecting the area he knew well. "Where's yowr hook Killy?" Neal inspected the bare stump that Killian had for a hand "I don't sleep with it lad, I don't wanna hurt your sister" Neal looked at Killian concerned, his little eyebrows furrowing "you'd never huwrt Emmy" Killian bent down to his brother in law's height, he looked into the face that was the spitting image of David, with the dark hair of Snow "no I wouldn't" Neal smiled happily and the two boys began making pancakes.

When Emma walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but stop and stare at her husband, who was cooking pancakes, as her brother sat on the bench next to the stove and popped blueberries into his chubby mouth. "Can I have one lad?" Killian asked and opened his mouth, Neal smiled and tossed the blueberry into Killian's mouth, making him instantly erupt into a fit of laughter. Emma's heart swelled in her chest, the sight of her husband, taking care of a small child warmed her heart. She'd never put much thought into having any more kids, Killian and her were quite content with Henry, when he chose to stay over. But now, watching her fearsome pirate make pancakes with her brother, she could imagine a little Killian, or Emma running around the house, and she really liked the idea. She thought that Mary Margaret may have been dropping a hint or two about kids whenever she was around. The other week at dinner, she asked them what they were going to do with the spare room, when both Emma and Killian's reply was "we don't know yet" Snow simply suggested that it would make a good nursery. Both Emma, Killian and David choked simultaneously, whilst Mary Margaret remained looking innocent, as usual. The usual sly comment here or there about "you're really good at taking care of Neal" or "You'd make a good mother" or "Hook and you would have the cutest children" Emma got tired of hearing them and usually just tuned her mother out. But now staring at her pirate, she understood what her mother was talking about. "Smells good" Emma chuckled as she strolled into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Killian and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I hewped him make them Emmy" Neal beamed up at his sister, Emma scooped Neal up in her arms "did you now? That's very impressive Neal" the boy blushed brightly "yowr pwates on the tabwe" Neal pointed to a plate with a stack of golden pancakes on them, drizzled with lemon and sugar, just how she likes them. She planted Neal at the table beside her and began digging into her deliciously decadent pancakes, Neal's plate was brought to the table, and finally, Killian plopped down next to Emma and tucked into his. " I'll wash up and you can have a shower" Emma kissed her husband swiftly before taking everyone's empty plates over to the sink and washing them up, leaving them to dry on the rack. "So little bro, what do you wanna play?"

When Killian reemerged from the bedroom, hook reattached and hair styled to perfection, he wasn't prepared for the feeling of pride, and want that coursed through his veins as he watched Emma playing toy trains with her little brother. The way she tickled him when he least expected it, or how she made the little engine noises as Neal drove a train past. Killian had been a father figure before, to Henry, but never to a young child, he'd never given them much thought, apart from that they're noisy and messy, but standing here, and watching his wife play toy trains with her brother in law. He couldn't help but want to hold their own child in his arms. He'd of course been too embarrassed whenever Emma's mum mentioned children around them, which was usually at the dinner table, but now he felt as if this was right, that he was ready to take the next step in his life, he just hoped Emma was.

The three spent the whole day contentedly playing games like; Pirates, Cowboys and Indians, Tag, I Spy, but the day was drawing to a close, and all three of them grew weary. "Can you pwease tell mwe a stowy Killy" Ian pouted from his spot on the couch, they'd just eaten lunch and Emma was finishing up the dishes. "Of course lad, what one do you want to hear?" Neal pondered for a moment, thinking carefully about his story "Pwince Charles and Pwincess Leia" Emma chuckled as she sat Neal in her lap so that she could snuggle up against Killian "Mum and dad always tell mwe that stowy" Killian smiled at Emma "oh do they now?" The young boy nodded "Okay lad, but I might tell it a little differently than your parents" Neal smiled "that's okay, you always tell stowies the bestest" Killian smiled laying down on the couch, scooping Neal and Emma along with him, so that they were laying comfortably with Neal between them. "Once upon a time, there was a fearsome prince who fell in love with a beautiful, brave princess. And she was trying to run away from her family, so the prince chased after her, attempting to talk her into staying, but instead of helping her, they accidentally fall through a time portal, back to where the princess's parents first met..." Killian continued the story until Neal was fast asleep between them, Killian was lazily tracing patterns up and down Emma's bare arm, suddenly he broke the silence "I actually enjoyed taking care of the young lad today" Killian's remark was met with silence before Emma opened her mouth "I want to have a kid" she'd said it. Those magical words were out there. This could either make or break their relationship, her statement was met with silence on her husband's behalf. "You do?" Emma detected a hint of surprise and happiness behind those words "yeah. Do you?" There was another long silence before Hook's beam practically lit up the whole room "Yeah" Emma turned around to face her husband, and kissed him passionately, taking care not to squash her sleeping brother between them. "I'd love a little pirate running around" Emma giggled against Killian's lips "aye love. A little saviour sounds perfectly stubborn" Emma giggled again, she felt so giddy. As if she were a teenager who had been caught kissing her boyfriend. "What are we going to tell your mother?" Killian quirked his eyebrow at her "Nothing. We'll let her figure it out, maybe we might drop a few hints of our own" Emma giggled once more before yawning "sleep love, we'll get to the baby making later" he waggled his eyebrows which earned him a slap. He only pulled Emma tighter against him where she nestled in and fell asleep peacefully.

When David and Mary Margaret entered Emma and Killian's house, they didn't expect to see Killian and Emma fast asleep on the couch, Emma laying on top of Killian, with his hook wrapped around her waist, and Neal quietly playing with his toy trains at the foot of the couch. Neal raised his head to look at his parents as they entered and he raised a finger to his lip "ssssssshhhhing" them in warning. David quietly tiptoed around the coffee table and picked up his son. "Hey buddy," he said barely above a whisper "hey daddy. Killy was tewing us a stowy when I fell asweep. Emmy must've fawen asweep too, she rolled over where I was sweeping" Neal looked over at his mother who was packing his toy trains back into his bag "they wooked tiwed. I let them sweep while I pway" Neal kissed his son on the head gently and chuckled quietly "good job" Snow came to stand next to her husband and son and watched her sleeping daughter and son in law. "They're so cute David" she sighed "they'd make such good parents. Look at how much fun Neal had today" Neal began blabbering on quietly about how Killian had cooked pancakes, and how they'd played games, and how he tells Prince Charles and Princess Leia better than him. David looked down at his best friend, his son in law, and he actually could see him making a great father to Emma's child, and for once, the thought of it didn't repulse him as it usually did. "They would" David sighed contently. Snow scribbled down a quick note explaining that they took Neal home, and didn't disturb them as they looked peaceful, before closing the door quietly behind them and leaving Emma and Killian asleep on the couch, blissfully unaware that they would soon be the great parents that Snow and David thought they'd be.


End file.
